


Whack a Mole

by StilesHutchh



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, High School AU, M/M, Making Out, Making out in a closet, Pack is Confused, Scisaac - Freeform, and grossed out, sleepover, slumber party, sterek, whack a mole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHutchh/pseuds/StilesHutchh
Summary: Derek and Stiles' group combine to create the dream team. Seven minutes in heaven is played and do Stiles and Derek get out of hand? Does Derek play whack a mole? YESIdfk enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY this is just a little thing i did :)

There were two 'popular' groups at school.  
Stiles is in a group with his best friend Scott McCall, the puppy who keeps the peace.  
Lydia Martin, the goddess who is smarter and prettier than everyone else.  
Allison Argent. She will cut you and look great while doing it.  
And of course Kira Yukimera, she will also cut you, but apologise and fix you up afterwards.  
There is also Jackson Whittmore. You have different periods of either wanting to murder Jackson or wanting to cuddle him and keep him in your pocket. There's no in between.  
And last but far from least, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski was the gay cutie who has more protection from his friends than the queen of England. If anyone hurts Stiles you have his group of bad ass gods and goddesses to talk to.  
Then there's Derek's group. Derek Hale is the gorgeous and bodacious babe with his strong jaw, kaleidoscope eyes, big eyebrows, MUSCLES, and his scowl. Hot damn, that boy slays.  
There's also Erica Reyes. She is hot. But not like all the other girls with their subtle and rounded features. Erica's face is sharp, and deadly. It'll real you in, and break you.  
Then there's Vernon Boyd, who is quite the opposite to Erica. He's quiet. Doesn't really talk or make eye contact. Very 'mysterious'. But he's strong. He could snap you in half.  
Then there's Isaac Lahey. Hot diggity he is beautiful. He has a sharp jaw and big eyes with long eyelashes. He has the cheekbones of a greek god and curly dark hair to counteract with his pale skin.  
And lastly there's Malia Tate. She has a long face and rounded features. She has dark short hair that frames her face with big brown pretty eyes and has a wicked sense of fashion.  
These two groups are rivals.  
Until one magical day when Scott and Isaac get paired for a partnered task.  
They both go complain to their groups. But 3 short weeks later, they walk into school, hand in hand.  
"What the fuck?" Lydia and Stiles say together.  
"Hi guys!" Scott greets. Isaac hides behind him as the group glare at him.  
"What is this?" Stiles asks. Scott tilts his head like a puppy. "Scott may i talk to you? Over there."  
"Sure Sti."  
"Dude what the bloody fuck is this?"  
"What?"  
"You and Isaac you numb skull."  
"Oh yeah. We're going out."  
"Since when?"  
"Yesterday.."  
"And you didn't decide to tell Stiles? Your best friend, Stiles?"  
"I'm sorry we were fucking." Scott says looking innocent as ever.  
Stiles is stunned into silence-which is a hard task-he walks away from Scott and stands in front of Lydia, putting his head on her shoulder.  
"Lydia what the fuck is happening? I wasn't mentally prepared for this."  
"I don't know honey."  
"Hmphhhuh."  
Then wOW perfect timing, Derek, Erica, Boyd and Malia walk towards them.  
"Hey Isaac. What are you doing?" Malia asks eyeing the other group warily.  
"Hey guys i have something to tell you." Isaac says.  
"Shoot." Erica says.  
Isaac and Scott join hands.  
"Ta da." Isaac says weakly.  
The two groups are in stunned silence.  
"Fucking hell." Erica breathes out.  
"Yeah so I was thinking our groups could sit together today. We'd really appreciate it." Scott says.  
They all erupt into arguments and complaints.  
"Guys. C'mon." Scott says while he and Isaac use puppy dog eyes.  
Everyone looks at them and crumbles.  
"Damn it." Alison says.  
•_•_•_•_•_•  
Stiles gets to the lunch table first. And sits waiting for the numerous other people.  
They're all there. Stiles somehow ended up in between Derek and Erica.  
He doesn't know how.  
"So guyyyys how are you?" Stiles asks awkwardly.  
"Oh batman I'm great."  
"Batman?"  
"Thats your name from now on." Erica says.  
Stiles' face lights up "Awesome." Erica smiles. "How about you Derek, how you doing?"  
"I'm okay." Derek replies in a small voice.  
"Well. We haven't properly met yet. So hi, I'm Stiles." He says putting his hand out for a handshake.  
"Hi Stiles. I'm Derek."  
They shake hands looking into each others eyes. They stop shaking and just look at each other. Someone clears their throat.  
They turn to the table and see everyone looking at them, they then realise they're still holding hands and quickly let go.  
"Ahem. Carry on guys."  
The conversations start again.  
"This isn't as bad as i thought it would be." Stiles says to Derek.  
"Yeah i thought there'd be punch on's or something." Derek says and Stiles laughs.  
They carry on talking and Stiles and Derek have a great time.  
•_•_•_•_•_•  
Later that day Stiles is driving Scott to his house for food and video games in his 1980's CJ5 baby blue 2 door soft top jeep wrangler with suspension and a snorkel aka Rosco.  
"I'm glad you and Isaac got together because the groups actually go well together. They compliment each other in a nice way."  
"Yeah! Thanks man. I'm glad you took it as well as you did."  
Stiles smiles at Scott.  
"Of course."  
They drive to Stiles house in a few short minutes and bolt indoors to get the oven curly fries in to cook.  
"Whatcha wanna play first?" Stiles asks.  
"GTA??"  
"Awesome."  
They get everything ready. While they're playing the oven goes off. Stiles screams (very manly, mind you) because of Stiles fucking LOVES curly fries.  
He shoves half of them down his throat moaning at the delicious salty taste.  
"Calm your tittes bro, leave some for me."  
"Hmohaghh." Is Stiles' reply. Scott laughs.  
•_•_•_•_•  
The weeks go by. Everything is good. It's great in fact. Scott and Isaac are happy. The groups are in harmony. And they joined forces to make the best senior group of all time. Even the teachers move out of their way while they walk through the halls.  
They're a dream team. And it's amazing.  
Stiles plans a sleepover slumber party at his house for the weekend.  
Everyone is PUMPED!  
"It's gonna be the best fucking night of all your lives." Stiles keeps saying.  
When the weekend finally rolls in they're all excited. Derek gets to Stiles' house first.  
"HI DEREK!" Stiles says when he opens the door. "Welcome to the Stilinski Empire!" Stiles may have a little (BIG) crush on Derek. I mean, who doesn't though, right?  
Derek laughs and hands Stiles three packets of fruit chews.  
"Oh my god i fucking love these."  
"Yeah i know."  
Stiles looks up, wondering how Derek knows. Derek turns a little red. Stiles just brushes it off.  
"Come in!"  
Derek walks in and Stiles takes him to his room to dump his stuff. Then Stiles carries on making the beds like he was before Derek got here but with his help.  
"WHOOP!" Stiles says when they've finished.  
The doorbell goes off.  
"YOOOO SCOTTY BOY!" Stiles says to Scott as he walks in. "Lydia hello!" He says kissing her cheek. "And Isaac. Hi bud!" He gives Isaac a big hug. Derek is kinda salty he didn't get one.  
Soon everyone has arrived.  
"What game should we play?" Malia asks.  
"Seven minutes in heaven." Erica says.  
"Alright who's in?" Allison asks. Everyone nods or mumbles a yes.  
"Who's first?" Erica asks.  
"Well, i personally think Stiles should go because it is his house." Jackson says. Everyone agrees.  
"I think Derek should go because he used to be the leader of our group and it's only fitting." Isaac says mischievously.  
"I don't think Derek's comfortable with that idea." Stiles worries.  
"No I'm good." Derek says.  
"You're straight."  
"I'm bisexual Stiles."  
They stare at each other. For a long time. Erica clears her throat.  
"Okay then lets go."  
They head down the hall into the cloak compartment.  
"Seven minutes start now!" Scott says through the door.  
Stiles can faintly see Derek's face through the dark.  
"So we're just going to sit here right and not actually do anything? I'll mess up my hair so it's looks like sex ha-"  
Derek surges forward and they lock lips. Stiles moans forgetting about the rest of his sentence. Derek deepens the kiss.  
"Derek." Stiles says as Derek grinds against his growing bulge.  
"St-Stiles mph." Derek says rolling his hips as Stiles sucks and kisses at his neck.  
This continues for a while.  
The door to the closet opens and there stands the whole group looking at Derek, fitted between Stiles' open legs and Stiles, hands in Derek's hair and lips red a puffy from beard burn.  
"WE DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK ANYTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!" Erica shouts.  
"Well, the things you learn." Derek says. "Now could you please shut the door I'm doing something."  
"I'm something." Stiles says.  
The others look pretty grossed out.  
But they do close the door.  
•_•_•_•_•_•  
Later that night they all sit on the lounges/beds.  
Derek starts gently flicking Stiles' face.  
"Dude. What are you doing."  
"Well." Derek says playfully "I'm playing whack a mole." As he flicks another one of Stile's moles on his neck.  
"Oh my god. Come here." Stiles says and kisses the life out of Derek.  
"EW STOP THAT!" Kira says. "I'm trying to watch a movie!"  
It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment down below :) 
> 
> Sincerely: Stiles, the carrot (yes my name is Stiles. Cool, huh?)


End file.
